


Pitch Black

by sinsajo



Series: One Word Prompts [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsajo/pseuds/sinsajo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lack of comunication with the rest of the members of the Hellfire club leads to misunderstandings, awkward situations, and sudden discoveries of quirks and vital things they should know by now, of the people they live with everyday.<br/>Tonight it's Janos' turn to learn something new about the mysterious Azazel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitch Black

**Author's Note:**

> I am writting various situations based on prompts, involving this lovely pairing. This is the first one so far. No explicit romance, but awkwardness is still cute.  
> Enjoy!

A blind hand stretched in the darkness towards the nightstand, numb fingers grasping the light-switch of the small lamp, the owner’s face still halfway buried in the soft and cozy pillow.

He squinted his eyes as the room lit up, and after a quick look around to focus his eyes, he used his arms to push himself up and swing his legs off the bed.

The deep frown on his face from sleepy confusion started to dissipate as he stood up none too graciously, and stumbled into the darkness of the cold corridor just outside his room. Looking both ways, he went in the direction of the nearest bathroom.

His brown eyes tried to adjust to the darkness as he made his way touching the wall, too sleepy to remember where the hallway’s lightswitch was at, and too sleepy to care much and to set his mind to remember it either.

He passed by the dark kitchen to his left and gave a mindless look around the great, almost pitch black space, and was stopped suddenly on his tracks as his eyes caught something very unusual.

He saw two sharp, small lights that seemed to hover over where the kitchen table should be at.

His eyes widened and he felt an instinctive weight and churn in his stomach that even a feared “bad guy” as himself could not help, before he realized they were eyes, and his hands went numb and cold from pure fear. He let out a gasp and took a step back before hearing a quiet, familiar voice.

“I did not mean to scare you.”

The rough accent gave away his identity immediately, and Janos had to take a moment to process that those eyes belonged to Azazel.

“...You didn’t.” He had to catch his breath before responding, trying to sound convincing. His  tense muscles relaxed, and he swallowed harshly before remembering his original destination. Dear God, what a scaredy cat he was.

He stood there for a second more, watching as those small, shining lights- No, crystal blue eyes, looked somewhere else before fixing themselves on him once again. Janos was sure his own eyes didn’t shine like that, and it wasn’t because his eyes were light brown instead of blue.

He heard the sound of liquid splashing inside a cup, and then heard the sound of what seemed to be a metal spoon stirring liquid and scratching china by accident.

Janos scratched the back of his neck as he frowned, his eyes finally adjusting enough to see the silhouette of what must be Azazel, but not adjusting enough to see what he was doing. And he was beginning to realize they would not adjust any more than that.

He drew in some air to speak again, after hesitating for a second with pursed lips. “Hey, Can you… Can you see in the dark?” He asked, the curiosity biting at him.

The thought of it being a silly question crossed his mind, but then again, the man had red skin and a pointed tail. It didn’t hurt to ask. And it wasn’t as if this was the first time he had heard him lurking around in the dark without turning the lights on, managing to not run into things as if by the art of magic, or luck.

“Yes, I can.” He confessed quietly, and by the sound of it, gulped some sort of liquid. Janos noticed the kitchen started to smell faintly of warm coffee.

“Huh.” He nodded, proud to have hit the nail right on its head.

His bladder reminded him suddenly of the reason he woke up in the first place, and he turned his feet towards the hallway to leave. “Uh… Good night” he said awkwardly, barely lifting his hand to wave a goodbye.

“ _Spokoynoy nochi_ ” Azazel replied, his shining eyes disappearing as he closed his eyelids to drink again.

Janos found the bathroom and relieved himself, an amused sideways smile on his face. “...Que raro.” he whispered quietly to himself. After all, that was the first time they had spoken so casually outside of the usual monotone, single-worded dialogues they exchanged when it was necessary when following Shaw’s orders.

And he couldn’t help but smile. It felt kind of strange. New.

 **  
** He made his way back through the same corridor, peering into the dark kitchen again, but he sensed that Azazel was already gone. With a slightly disappointed shrug, he made his way back to his room, and closed the door behind him to get some sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come, hopefully not as short. Today's prompt was "Eyes", by the way.


End file.
